Memory Loss with a side of Personality Change
by GreySide58
Summary: When Jess gets into an accident he wakes up with amnesia, along with his memory loss though, he's also different.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just an idea I had, I hope you like it. Won't be a lot of Dean, even though she is with him at the beginning of this story.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing.

Jess drove his beaten, up old car down the Stars Hallow road. He was just getting back from spending a day at the Barnes&Noble that was right outside of the small town. It had felt good to get out of the little town for a while, away from the cold stares he usually received, away from the nagging people at the diner, and away from the one person he knew he could probably never have.

The rain was coming down in sheets and although his wipers were wiping the water away, he could never properly see, but well enough. He thought he could at least. As he started to drive through an intersection he didn't notice the car that had not stopped at the stop sign, coming straight for him on the passenger's side. It wasn't until the car's lights were shining brightly into his car that he knew he was in trouble.

A loud crash was heard not far away from Luke's Diner. Luke dropped the money he was counting and went outside to see what was going on. He was shocked to see the cars smoking. His senses quickly came to him as he went back into the diner and promptly called 911 to tell them about the accident and that an ambulance was probably needed. After that he decided to see if the people involved in the accident were all right. Now he usually left things like this to the others of the town, but one, he felt that he needed to since he had spotted the wreck and two, because there was a nagging feeling inside of him. He felt that he'd regret not going over.

As he reached the scene he spotted a man staggering out of the one of the cars and he decided to go to him.

"Hey, man, you ok?" Luke asked, hurriedly, not looking right away at the other car.

"Yeah, man, I'm cool. Didn't see the car, with the rain and all." Luke was sure he smelled alcohol on the man. He told the man to stay put while he went to check on the other driver. He was shocked to see his nephew unconscious with his bloody head against the steering wheel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rory and Lorelai sat comfortably on their couch, watching _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ when the phone rang. Since Lorelai was closest, she answered it.

"Hello, home of the candy pizza, how may I help you?" she answered goofily.

"Lorelai." She heard Luke's voice say. There was something other than his usual grumpiness though, something was wrong.

"Luke, is everything ok?" she asked with worry. Rory looked up at her when she said this.

"No, Jess, he was in an accident." Luke said hurriedly.

"Jess? Is, is he alright?" she may not like the kid a lot, but he was still Luke's nephew.

"I don't know, we just got to the hospital and they took him back. Lorelai, you and Rory, could, you guys come?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course. We'll be right there." She told him.

"Thanks, Lorelai."

"No, problem, just hang in there. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked over at her daughter who was looking at her with a very confused expression.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"That was Luke, Jess was in an accident and he's at the hospital now. Luke wants us to come down."

"Is Jess going to be all right?" Rory asked worriedly.

"I don't know, didn't seem like Luke knew anything, sounded like they just took Jess in. We should get down there." Lorelai replied as she started to get up off the couch.

When they reached the hospital, they searched for Luke and spotted him sitting outside the ICU doors with his head in his hands.

"Hey." Lorelia said as she came up to him. He looked up at her and she could see a mixture of emotions written over his face.

"Thanks for coming. Don't think I could've done this alone, ya know, hate hospitals." He said, half looking at her.

"Hey, you were there for my dad, I'm here for you. So, any word yet?" she asked as she and Rory sat down next to him.

"No, the doctors haven't come out yet. He was unconscious though and his head, it was bleeding. I swear, that man, he's, I'm gonna kill him, I really will." Luke had gone from being just worried, upset to angry.

"Luke, what man, who are you talking about?" Lorelai didn't know what he was talking about.

"The man that hit him. He was drunk Lorelai, I'm sure of it and here's the thing, he wasn't hurt, not even a scratch and look at Jess, he was hurt, not the man that hit him, but Jess." Rory felt for Luke, but at the same time wasn't sure how she was feeling so she quickly whispered to her mom she was going on a coffee run and then left, leaving Lorelai with Luke.

"I'm sorry, Luke, I'm sure he'll be alright though. He's a tough kid." Lorelai assured him, hoping she wasn't lying.

"I hope so." Luke mumbled. The remained silent for a little while before the doctor came out, while a couple other people wheeled Jess into a room.

"Mr. Danes?" he asked, coming up to Luke. Luke stood up.

"Yeah, is Jess ok?" he asked, going straight to the point.

"He should be. He's got a concussion, a broken leg, and a couple cracked ribs. We're gonna keep him overnight, just to make sure he doesn't slip into a coma." Luke let out a soft sigh of relief at the knowledge that his nephew was going to make it.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah, he's not awake yet, but I don't see any worries there." The doctor said with a smile and then left.

"Go see him, Luke, I'll wait here for Rory." Lorelai encouraged. Luke gave a small nod before going off to see Jess.

The first thing Luke noticed when he entered the room was how small and young Jess looked. Luke sometimes forgot that Jess was still just a kid. He had such a bitterness anger about him, that Luke just didn't always notice that he was a kid, a kid who'd been dropped in a sense at his doorstep by his mother.

He didn't know what exactly to say to him, so he decided to just pull up the room's chair to the bed and just sit. Within ten minutes of him sitting there he heard a small knock on the room's door. When he turned to see who was at the door, he saw Lorelai looking at him. He gave a quick glance at Jess and then got up and went outside the room.

"How's he doing?" she asked, with true concern.

"Still, not awake, but you heard the doctors, he's not in a coma."

"Alright. Listen, we're gonna take off, alright. From the sounds of it, visiting hours are over and Rory's insisting on a cup of coffee before seeing him, wants to have a clear head, I guess."

"That's fine. I'm just gonna stay here. Since I'm family, they don't mind."

"Ok, call if you need anything, I mean that."

"I will." He gave her a small smile.

"Ok. Good. I'll see you then." She touched his arm with friendly affection before leaving. He watched as she left before going back into Jess's room.

Luke slowly opened his eyes. He'd fallen asleep, but something had woken him up, a sound. He looked over at the bed and saw Jess starting to stir. This brought him to a full sitting position as he went to lean over.

"Hey, Jess." He said, hoping that by doing this would further wake up his nephew. The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked at Luke. For a second there was complete silence and then Jess seemed to go into panic mode.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he asked, his eyes darting around the room.

"Jess, it's me, Luke." Luke was getting a little worried. He didn't like that Jess didn't recognize him.

"Luke? I don't know a look and who's Jess?" Luke got up at this information and went into the hallway and called for a nurse or doctor or anyone to come.

"Mr. Danes, seems your nephew has amnesia. This is common with head injuries. He should be alright." The doctor said after he'd checked Jess over.

"Amnesia? How long will he be like this?" Luke asked, he looked over at Jess for a second.

"Couple hours, a day, a month, it's really hard to determine. Just surround him with things that are familiar."

"Can he go home?"

"Yes, in the morning he can go home."

"Good."

"Alright, I've got a couple other patients I want to check on, so I'll see you around. Take care, Jess." He said, looking over at Jess, who only gave him a small nod.

Luke walked over to Jess who was now sitting up in his bed.

"Are my parents dead?" Jess asked quietly. Luke looked at him with surprise at the question.

"Uh, no, why would you ask?"

"I don't know, just, you're here, my uncle and they aren't. Figured they must be dead or something."

"Uh, well, I don't know where exactly your dad is, your mom, I believe is in New York. She sent you to live with me." He explained.

"Oh, why? Was I really bad or something?" he asked with curiosity as he looked at Luke.

"Not bad, just too much for her to handle. You're a good kid, Jess." It wasn't a full out lie as he'd seen a somewhat good side to Jess when he was around a certain girl.

"So, I live with you then?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Luke was surprised to see an actual, albeit small, smile on his Jess's face when he said this. No sarcasm was in the smile either, it was a genuine smile.

**To Be Continued(let me know what you think)...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Finally the next chapter. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **own nothing.

The ride home from the hospital to the diner was quiet. Luke had figured that Jess might want to ask questions about who he was, but if anything hadn't changed about Jess, it was that he remained the teen with little words. As Luke pulled his truck in front of the Diner, the Clash finished their song "London Calling".

"I know that song." Jess thoughtfully from his side of the truck. It was his first voiced comment since they'd left the hospital.

"The Clash. You like them." Luke told him as he took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the truck.

"Oh." Jess said as he opened his door and hopped down to the ground on his good leg. He winced slightly as he felt a small pain in his chest from the cracked ribs. Luke handed him his crutches from the bed of the truck.

"So, ready, to go in?" Luke questioned, pointing at the diner. Jess stood next to Luke, looking at the diner.

"Sure, um, where are we?" Jess questioned.

"My diner. We live up above in an apartment." Luke explained.

"Ok." That was Jess's only response to this new information. Luke started to walk toward the diner, with Jess following behind with his crutches. It wasn't a huge surprise to Luke when he saw people inside because he'd never told Caesar that he wanted the diner closed today.

When Luke and Jess entered the diner, a bunch of heads turned to face them. One face made Luke groan with dread.

"Morning, Luke." Taylor said.

"Morning, Taylor." Luke said between gritted teeth.

"So the rumors are true." Taylor said, looking at Jess who was looking back at him in confusion.

"What rumors, Taylor?" Luke questioned.

"Oh, just the ones about a certain accident last night. You know, Luke, before he came here, we were pretty accident free, now this is what, two in two years?" Taylor said. Luke did not want to deal with this right now.

"Are you going to order something, Taylor?" Luke asked, ignoring what Taylor had said.

"No, I should get going. I just don't want this to turn into a town that we can't drive in, Luke." Taylor said pointedly before getting up from his spot at the counter and walking out the door, right passed Jess.

"Luke…" Miss Patty started, but before she could get further Luke cut her off.

"What? Ya got something else to say about the accident?" Luke asked angrily.

"No, I just was wondering? Why's Jess still standing there?" she asked him. Luke then looked over at Jess.

"Oh, right. Jess." He said. In his annoyance with Taylor, he'd sort of forgotten about his nephew. Jess looked at him for a second before hobbling over to the counter and situating himself on a stool.

"Sorry 'bout that. Just ignore him and you'll be fine." Luke told him.

"What was he talking about when he said there's been two accidents in two years?" Jess asked, looking at him.

"Nothing, don't worry 'bout it." Luke said

"Was I in another accident?" it was becoming obvious to Luke that this was bothering Jess, that he wanted answers.

"You were, but it wasn't your fault, neither was this one." Luke told him.

"Was anybody hurt in the last one?" Luke was however saved from answering the question when Caesar shouted that an order was up. Luke decided to take it.

"We'll talk later. I'll help you upstairs once I take care of this." Luke told him before taking off with a plate of fries and a burger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day Jess sat behind the counter, a book in hand. He didn't remember any of his books, he did however like them and since the night before had yet to be seen without one. Being as he was so wrapped up in Hemingway he didn't notice the ding of the bell.

"Look who's up and around." He heard a female voice say. When he looked up he saw Lorelai looking at him.

"Uh, hi." He said closing his book.

"Right, forgot you lost your memory." She said. He only looked at her.

"Yeah, sorry, I don't know who you are." He said after a second.

"Right, I'm Lorelai and this ravishing girl is my daughter, Rory, don't touch her." It was then that he looked over at Rory. A feeling went through him that he couldn't identify.

"Uh, hi." He said, not looking directly at her.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Rory asked him, full of concern.

"Uh, fine, good. Did you, um, need something?" he was stumbling a little over his words. He decided it was better if he didn't look at Rory, but rather at Lorelai.

"Luke here?" she was finding this sort of unsure side of Jess a bit interesting.

"He went upstairs for a second, I'll go get him, if you want." He said as he sat up straight and started to reach for his crutches.

"No, don't. Why are you down here anyways?" Lorelai asked, realizing that Jess probably should not be up and about too much, seeing as he'd just come home yesterday.

"I sort of got tired of sitting up there." He said sheepishly.

"Understandable." Before anything else could be said Luke came down stairs.

"Hey, Lorelai, Rory." He greeted the mother daughter couple.

"Hey, Luke, was wondering if we could get a cup of coffee when we noticed a certain injured boy down here." She said, nodding her head at Jess. Jess was no longer listening though, but was reading.

"Yeah, he kept insisting on coming down. Wanted to get to know the people or something. He wouldn't take no for an answer." Luke explained.

"I see, so how's he doin'?"

"Good. Doesn't ask a lot of questions, rather doesn't talk a lot in general, but I think he's good." Luke said as he poured Rory and Lorelai each a cup of coffee.

"Good. Seems different though." Lorelai commented.

"Yeah, but it's a nice different." Luke said. He was being honest too, the newer Jess was nice and wasn't full of sarcasm with each thing he said. Luke just hoped he'd get his memory back soon.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
